


Telephone

by hosiexa



Series: (G)I-DLE - linked Charlie's Angels universe [4]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Charlie's Angels AU, F/F, Sequel, agent minnie, from lovers to enemies from who knows what again, let's all get arrested, mafia, there's a small smut somewhere, this is why minnie brought soojin into this mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-26 16:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30108444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiexa/pseuds/hosiexa
Summary: She has to be honest. When Midzy said that Minnie would not like what was coming, she prepared herself to go back to work in pairs, to steal something or someone from an extremely well-protected place, or even to search bodies for any buried clues or signs of illegal communication — yes, this is a thing nowadays for the criminals, apparently.But not to this. This is a whole new level of not liking it. This is humiliating, it's disrespectful, it's an offense to all the years that Nicha has used to arrest and kill bad guys around the world. She hates every minute and detail of this and can't stop thinking about murdering the Midzy who assigned her for this particular mission.And of course that her ex-wife would be there, too.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Series: (G)I-DLE - linked Charlie's Angels universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy

**Author's Note:**

> hi, guys!!! i'm FINALLY posting the mimin fic, yaaaaaaaayy!!!!
> 
> for those who do not follow me on twitter, let me sum it all up: this is a series where our girls are secret agents.
> 
> the idea of this series is pretty simple: gidle, but in charlies angels (the new movie) universe, or something related to it. there will be three initial stories (the yuyeon one is already out), the mimin (this one) and the soojin centered (there's also a sooshu one to explain how they met, and both are already out).
> 
> alert: you might see some original characters and some other idols even. if they are here, its because i like them or because i have nothing against them, so please dont get me wrong.
> 
> ps: if you read "midzy", here in this universe it means bosley, that is like a superior agent.  
> ps1: "orbit" means "angel", and it's how the agents from the idle agency are called.
> 
> the title of the chapter is from lady gaga's song, telephone (and if you want it to make sense, read the yuyeon fic first).
> 
> hope u like it <3

**July 30, 2020 — Tokyo, Japan**

The streets of Tokyo are illuminated by the colored signs of the various establishments along the avenue; the red, the green and the blue sweeping the black asphalt and the top of the cars that come and go at high speed, insisting that the inhabitants of the neighborhood do not let themselves fall into the calm. After all, this is the city that never sleeps.

Nicha Yontararak is on the balcony of a makeshift apartment eating a peanut butter and chocolate cream sandwich, her waist pressed against the concrete while her eyes memorize the services offered by the stores below. There's a binocular hanging from her neck that makes her look like a detective, but the rosy shade of her hair would never let her pass as someone trained in any professional area, and that's a considerable advantage in her work, since no one would ever be suspicious of pretty, half-crazy girls.

Truth be told, this is how she likes it: when there is not a single pair of eyes on her. This is why she is not talkative, nor exhibitionist, and surently isn't impatient. But she _is_ curious and certainly knows how to be _discreet_.

A proof of this is in the exact present moment: she managed to steal her victim's keys by passing him at the market two blocks away, followed him to the building and waited for him to cross the street and enter the Blow Your Mind Club to invade his apartment, eat his food and spy on him from his own balcony, all without being noticed even once.

The Blow Your Mind Club is a nightclub commonly frequented by drug dealers, moneylenders, hired killers and corrupt politicians, where all types of illegal transactions are scheduled without the interference of government security agencies, such as the police, CIA and the FBI. Not even INTERPOL messes with them, since there are agreements defining the limits of its reach, thanks to the influence and power of the group that owns the club.

Tonight, a very important sale must be made by the hands of Kim Namjoon, a Midzy of the IDLE Agency who infiltrated a powerful gang three years ago, and Kim Taehyung, the current leader of all types of traffic in Thailand. As a Thai herself, even though she never actually lived there, Nicha had the duty to accept the mission when she was asked to get the guy on the spot.

It is a weapon — the sale object —, a Russian weapon in the form of a mobile device that can be connected to any kind of gun, automobiles and all energy-based objects, and that tracks its subject with a hacked GPS, causing them to die instantly, painless and leaving no traces. In other words, a killing machine that must be destroyed, since the IDLE Agency believes that all hands are bad hands with weapons like that.

She cannot, and will not, fail.

Her attention is taken when Kim Taehyung, two hours and twenty-three minutes later, gets out of the club with a briefcase in one hand, while the other one holds a really big cigarette. He crosses the street confidently, heading back to his building without even looking up. If he had done it, though, he would have seen the agent's shadow coming out of the balcony to hide in the kitchen cupboard.

She hears it when he gets in, whistling like a happy child, and follows the noises he makes until there's water falling from the shower in his bedroom. She comes out of hiding and finds the suitcase on the double bed, smiling before leaving the room with a handcuff connecting her hand to the box.

But there is something wrong, Nicha soon notices. When she first entered the building, the neighbor next door had loud music on and the light through the doorway was blue. Now, there is no light at all and all she can hear is her own steps, which means that someone is after her. Or after Kim Taehyung, which is so much worse because she cannot get into any gang mess.

So she uses her intelligence; she waits until the elevator arrives to press the button for the ground floor and opens the stair door, going down only one floor to break into a random apartment and go down its balcony, heading to her car at the end of the street — a black Dodge Challenger 2010.

It takes ten seconds for Kim Taehyung to appear in his wet clothes, his black hair still dripping with water, and is followed by who Nicha presumes to be his bodyguards. But she is far enough away now, watching his image disappear in the car's rearview mirror as her foot presses the accelerator. She thinks she's done there; however, she knows what is about to happen when two identical cars show up in the last minute, just before she leaves the avenue.

"Shit," she mumbles to herself.

She makes a narrow turn to try to lose them, but that doesn't work; both are determined to reach her, so Nicha leads them to where she can take control most easily, to where the circuit architecture favors her skills and will allow her to expose those unidentified suspects to the citizens and officials of Tokyo: the center.

As an Orbit, she must know how to proceed.

It's like a race, and she starts to lose from the moment both cars get too close, their drivers seeming to communicate with each other to do the maneuvers, but this problem she can solve quickly with just one button: she tightens it when they're almost glued to the rear wheels of her car and _boom_ , all electronic gadgets within a kilometer stop working.

Smirking, the spy takes advantage of the situation to speed up and gets already to the city's center in a blink of an eye, the heaps of people in the streets moving away in fright so as not to be run over.

One of the Mitsubishi Eclipse reappears on her left, though, coming out of a small street to enter the big avenue, and she hopes to get close enough to the garage of some building to do a last-minute drifting, seeing in the rearview mirror her chase car explode by colliding with the tower's security system power board seconds later.

Nicha is fucking good at what she does.

Free of interruptions, she heads for the meeting point, an old warehouse abandoned half a decade ago that is on the edge of the city, where a helicopter on the terrace is waiting to take her away from that country.

However, life is a bitch and unfinished business reappears, which translates to: the twin car finds her exactly when she leaves the driver's door, having to throw herself on the floor with the damn suitcase to avoid being hit and consequently dead. But the crash never comes, not for her, at least, but for the enemy himself, who is struck by surprise by a fourth element — an orange Toyota Supra — and is pushed against a huge, thick concrete wall.

As Nicha gets up, the woman gets out of the orange vehicle wearing a black sports top and baggy print pants. There is a lollipop in her mouth and her long dark hair wiggles as she moves around, quickly raising her pistol and hitting the ghost driver, who is having trouble getting out of his own car, without even looking at him.

The spy knows that tanned skin, those sunglasses, that pose. There is nothing to fear from Hwasa — this is her old name, from the time she was an agent, just like Nicha is called Minnie, but Hwasa has not been called that since she was promoted.

"Midzy Eight-Zero-Nine," she greets.

"You're welcome," Eight-Zero-Nine says back, watching Nicha mop the dirt off the floor with her only free hand.

"What are you here for?"

"Midzy One-Five-Seven is requiring your help. I was the closest one, so," she shakes her shoulders like it's nothing.

Nicha's right hand runs to the back of her neck, where her locator was placed on the day of her graduation at the IDLE Academy, and realizes that she still hates it.

"What's the location?"

Sighing for a second, Eight-Zero-Nine takes a paper out of the back pocket of her pants and hands it over. The writing, as always, is short and well directed, it carries a phase, a specific name and coordinates.

"You have five days to finish this mission of yours and meet One-Five-Seven," Hwasa sums it up.

"I don't need five days," Nicha throws the piece of paper in the small fire by the crashed car. Of course she memorized all the message. "I'm done here."

"You'll return with me to the Agency and then you'll go. I'll provide you some information on the case, but prepare yourself because it's a mess."

The girl with pink hair has no choice but to nod and escort her superior to the other side of the warehouse, where the helicopter is ready to welcome them and take them to the base.

It is only when the propellers are already making noise in the middle of the sky and her body is resting against a comfortable accent that she admits to herself, like the workaholic she is, that a taking a shower would be nice.

(...)

**August 4, 2020 — Busan, Coréia do Sul**

The car she is in is big and black, and it stops under an open sky near the huge concrete and metal construction. Looking at it from the outside, it looks like a factory or something like that, mainly because it is located in the middle of nowhere, but its inside is a real luxury home, with expensive sofas, paintings by famous painters and even a jacuzzi.

Minnie and Hyoyeon get out of the vehicle as soon as the driver, a member of the Orbits' support team, parks on the dry, yellowish ground. The two of them are wearing dark and elegant clothes, and are there to ensure the safe movement of Im Kyunhyun, at the request of Jeon Soyeon — code name Yellow —, who is working undercover for the leader of a powerful Chinese mafia.

It is some day between Wednesday and Friday, Nicha does not know which exactly because she has lost track of time. Sometimes, when she spends a lot of time on just one mission, she can't even tell what month it is. It is a disaster, but it is so, disconnecting from the world around her to focus on her goal, that her work remains impeccable.

"Who is Im Kyunhyun, again?" She asks, leaning her body against the hood of the car, arms crossed.

"He's an ally, he owns a lot of bunkers around the world and he's working with us to take down Wong Zhoumi," Hyoyeon explains.

"One-Five-Seven," another figures calls, approaching with an unpleasant expression. "We're calling, but no one from the inside is answering. How do we proceed?"

"That's weird," the blonde frowns. "Is there someone we can contact? Kyunhyun confirmed to me that he would be here today."

"I think we can try to call his wife, but I'm not sure she'll know something." 

Midzy One-Five-Seven looks at Minnie, "You'll stay here? I'll go to the van try to talk to the Agency."

The Thai girl looks east from where she is, where a gray van has its rear doors open and shows the interior full of technological equipment. Two or three people move around it.

"I'll take a walk. Let me know if you need me," she says, getting a nod back and watching Midzy and the support agent walk away.

Her head tilts towards the bright sky just to check the weather — the sun tells her it's three o'clock in the afternoon — before she actually steps away and walks around the safe house. None of the reinforced windows are open or broken, but there is a stain on the left side of the wall that looks very much like a footprint. But why would there be a footprint there when all the bodyguards entered the same moment as Kyunhyun?

It is by asking herself this that the spy takes the climbing wire out of her pocket and attaches it to the ceiling, climbing the entire wall to the top, where there are more shoe marks and clearly a trail of confrontation. Something is _wrong_.

She enters the safe house through the air outlet, the quickest and most practical option, and crawls through the air ducts until she finds a ventilation grille, breaking it by punching it and falling inside. It is a bedroom that welcomes her, with heavy carpets and celestial caricatures. The bed is made and there is a cell phone on the headboard. Since there is no one there, she tries to unlock the screen, but the device is unloaded (Minnie is sure that it belongs to Kyunhyun, though).

Fortunately, her own cell phone is in her pocket, so she takes it out and dials the number.

— _I'm inside,_ — she warns.

 _What?! How?! I..._ — Hyoyeon stops to breath heavily. — _Nevermind._   
  


— _I'm at his bedroom, but it's empty. I'll try to find the security system to open the door for you._

 _Nice move, Minnie._ —

She hangs up and opens the door, crossing the narrow corridor that leads to the stairs, but there is something really bad there: a body is lying on the middle steps, stinking and spilling blood. It's not Im Kyunhyun, so it's probably one of his bodyguards.

This makes Minnie take the gun out of the holster and redouble her attention, walking down the steps calmly and cautiously, as quietly as she can in case someone is still there, even though she really things there isn't. The room she finds has a huge aquarium in the center and more bodies are scattered, but the fish in the water tank are the only living thing in the space. More than fifteen security guards, all dead. And the former diplomat is nowhere to be seen.

_Shit._

They are in a big trouble now.

(...)

**10 de Agosto de 2020 — Washington, Estados Unidos**

This time, when the Agency finds Minnie again, she is having lunch at a nice street restaurant near the Capitol, having her first not so healthy meal (it is fried meat with pepperoni, accompanied by rice, salad and a lot of cheese) under the parasol on the terrace, with sunglasses resting on the small square table, as well as her cell phone, which does not vibrate or pops up for hours.

It's her free day, but that doesn't stop Lee Taemin from approaching her, and he sits in the only other free chair of her table. As the day is sunny and with little breeze, he is dressed in jeans shorts and a loose blouse, sunglasses protecting his eyes and a briefcase in his hand — not unlike Nicha herself, who relaxes in her short overalls.

"Midzy Zero-Six-Three," the spy doesn't even look up from her food to greet him, too focused on cutting her meat.

"Sorry to disturb your meal," Zero-Six-Three says. "I'm gonna be fast."

"I'm waiting."

"Do you remember Im Kyunhyun? You ran into his house with Midzy One-Five-Seven last month."

"It does ring me a bell," she shakes her head and takes a sip from her glass of water, finally looking up. "What is it now?"

"His child has been kidnaped. We need you to get some information from some of Wong Zhoumi's friends."

"Just get to the point," usually, they just tell her what she has to do, and where. The _why_ only comes later.

"You're not gonna like it," he warns. 

"When do I like it?"

And so, Taemin tells her.


	2. I left my head and my heart on the dance floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicha is sent to a place she has never even dreamed of stepping her feet on and meets people from her past (not a so far ago past) that she expected to never see again. Also, she gets in a fight.

**August 15, 2020** **— Nagoya, Jap** **an**

When Taemin said that Minnie would not like what was coming, she prepared herself to go back to work in pairs, to steal something or someone from an extremely well-protected place, or even to search bodies for any buried clues or signs of illegal communication — yes, this _is_ a thing nowadays for the criminals, apparently.

But not _this_. _This_ is a whole new level of _not liking it_. _This_ is humiliating, it's disrespectful, it's an offense to all the years that Nicha has used to arrest and kill bad guys around the world. She hates every minute and detail of this and can't stop thinking about murdering the Midzy who assigned her for this particular mission.

Right here, right now, though, while the archive man stamps the documents for her admission and for who knows how much longer, she is not Nicha, let alone an Orbit. She is Myoui Strikes, a hired killer, a mercenary, who was recently been caught by INTERPOL and is about to be admitted as a new detainee to the UN's secret international prison, located at the southern tip of Nayoga (why is it always in Japan?), better known as the Ferry for agents private or public security organizations, and Grotto for people who fear being locked in it.

The Grotto is not very far from the bay, but it is a good fifty minutes of swimming for those who try to escape it, and that in case the lucky person successfully pass through all the heavy security and all the guards who take care of it. Therefore, an escape is practically impossible and has never happened until today. This is a very special place for the most wanted outlaws in the world.

"Is this necessary?" Minnie asks as she takes off her clothes. She is in the prison admission room and two guards accompany her, a man and a woman, both with tough expressions and pompous uniforms, a club on one side of the waist and two knives on the other leg.

"Shut the fuck up," the man says, forcing her to put her arms up, completely naked, so his partner can search her. What she could hide in her hair or nose or butt, Minnie has no idea.

Alright. What did Midzy say, again? There is only one person there to be the bridge between the world, the Agency and she; a doctor, someone she knows and who knows her as well. Ok. And that means that, for the guards, she's just another prisoner.

God help her.  
  
  


+++  
  
  


**August 17,** **2020 — Nagoya,** **Japan** ****

According to the mental count that Minnie is keeping, it is some time during the afternoon when they open the automatic door of her cell, which is small, simple, empty and boring, so that she goes out and finds the guard waiting in the hall. It is none of those who accompanied her on her first day, but the woman wears the same uniform and has her hair covered with a hat.

"I'm Jiyoon, follow me," she commands, starting to walk without looking back to see if the prisoner is following her (she is, though). "It's work time. You can choose between sewing, joinery or mechanics, and if you finish everything on your to-do list in three hours, you can stay outside with the rest of the inmates. The competent ones, I mean."

Although the walls are all of the same gray and the corridors have many options for paths, Minnie memorizes the route they are taking and notices with some curiosity that there are lots of locked doors, and two digital panels are present on both sides of all of them, making the protection measure used obvious: only pairs with release cards can walk around freely. Since they are not going through any door, that explains why there is only one guard with her now.

Jiyoon stops and looks at her, "So, what is it gonna be?"

Sewing, joinery or mechanics. Right.

"Mechanics."

"Ok."

It is the right that they follow this time and that takes them to a large garage full of cars, with all kinds of equipment for vehicles and with twice as many guards, these ones with real guns in the holster. These are vehicles belonging to prison security, to the blue helmets and to the members of the UN embassy; strong cars, armored cars and even pickup trucks. And there are women wearing the same uniform that Minnie is all over the place, the same ugly gray jumpsuit covering their bodies as they move from place to place to pick up or return pieces, or just stand still on their feet to insist on some task.

Minnie is used to this atmosphere — not the atmosphere of confinement, but the atmosphere of car oil, grease and metal. Her father used to work as a mechanic in his free time (in everything else, he was an MI6 Section 00 agent), so she grew up with all of that around her. It's almost comforting.

"Is that the new girl?" It's another guard who asks, but he's behind a tall table and doesn't seem like a fighting kind of guy.

"Myoui Strikes," Jiyoon answers while getting closer to him.

He touches the notebook in front of him and types something on the computer, waiting for the small printer to materialize his commands.

"Here," he offers, keeping his hand extended to Minnie until she grabs the thin paper that describes her to-do list. "There are some instruction books on the shelf next to the hammers, in case you need some direction."

She nods and walks away from them, walking to the back of the room to find a car that is not surrounded by anyone to start her work. When she finds it, the clipboard hanging on the door says that the blue pickup truck, which is normally used as a supply vehicle, is having trouble starting, and then she leaves the little piece of paper on the wooden counter to open the hood, making a mental note to remember to change the tires because those are... Heavens, a disgrace.

However, when she looks around to look for what she needs, Minnie can hardly believe in what her eyes are showing her. It _has_ to be a joke.

She sneaks through the cars to get to the long-haired inmate who is working on something on a table and grabs her arm, covering her mouth with her own hand until she drags her back to her corner, where the truck keeps them out of sight of others.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Minnie screams in a whisper, finally removing her hand from Miyeon's mouth.

Miyeon, as expected, seems just as angry to find her there as Nicha herself.

" _I_ should be the one asking since _I_ got here first!" She defends.

"This is _my_ mission, you will not ruin it!"

"You're the one who ruins things, remember?!" Miyeon points out, her whole face crinkling of how truly upset she is. "Besides, this is a matter with the United States, you shouldn't even be here."

"Yeah, like IDLE isn't responsible for solving every country's problems, right," she remembers in irony, but takes a deep breath because Nicha has never believed in coincidences, and lets her irritation aside for a moment. "What do you know?"

"Nothing, yet," she sounds convincing, but when you know someone as much as they both know each other, it's hard to lie.

"Come on, you must know _something_."

"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell you! I've learned my lesson the last time you made me give you information," Miyeon's memory comes as a splinter, sharp and pointed, which bothers and makes Nicha grind her teeth.

"I needed to, it was my job! If I hadn't done it, I would have sacrificed everything I was working for!"

"And so you chose to sacrifice _our_ _marriage_ instead!"

Ex-wives, that's what they are, besides being basically archenemies in the professional field. And their marriage didn't actually end in good terms, so it is completely understandable for Nicha to feel this bothered by meeting the person she shared the bed with for more than five years during such an important mission.

It's been ages since they last saw each other — it was in the session with their lawyers to sign the divorce.

"Miyeon, there's a child at risk here," she insists, knowing what this information will do to Miyeon's sensitive consciousness. But it is for a greater good, and she isn't lying.

"Fuck," Miyeon murmurs after seconds of mental reflection. It sucks not to be able to ignore her own morals, but she does give in. "All I have is a name."

"Ok?" Minnie raises her eyebrows.

"Richard, Richard Brenston," she revels, regretting right away. "Damn it, Nicha! Why do you always do that?!"

Minnie hurries to grab anything she can write on the wooden table and practically tattoos the name on her skin, just above her wrist and under the sleeve of her uniform, "What, do you want me to sit and wait for the guys to kill the poor child?"

"Who are you even talking about?" Miyeon frowns.

"Im Yeojin. She was kidnapped by some mafia gang," Nicha explains.

"I have never heard of her. Why is she important?"

"She's Im Kyunhyun's daughter. He's an international negotiator. Former diplomat and all that jazz."

"I know who _he_ is. He keeps a lot of secrets for the government."

"Kept," Nicha corrects. "He was murdered inside his own safe house. The assassins left the place a mess."

Miyeon nods, following the situation, "That's bad."

"Tell me 'bout it."

"Why does that bring you here, though?"

"You don't know?" Nicha is really surprise now, so much that her tone sounds suspicious. "Why did you give me the name, then?"

"I thought we were here for the same reason," Miyeon says it like it's obvious.

They always ended up competing for things, it wouldn't be something new.

(Which, once more, isn't uncommon, because Minnie works for the IDLE Agency, a private international security organization, while Miyeon responds to the NSA, a national-level intelligence agency of the United States Department of Defense. Always rivals, always on a run to see who reaches the goal first.)

"Wait, why are _you_ here?" Nicha asks.

"That's government business," her answer is automatic and sharp.

"Cut the bullshit, Miyeon."

Again, Miyeon doesn't _mean_ to give in, but, as her ex said, there's a child at risk and, well, she's not dumb. Two agents in just one place? Something is up, or at least that's what she says before breaking her silence oath and reveling the secret.

"Someone stole nuclear codes."

"Minatozaki Sana?" Miyeon nods for Nicha's supposition. "But, how?! She's here, she's arrested. She has been arrested for three years."

"She has minions all around the place, and all around the world. She controls the businesses from inside so-"

"There will be no proof of her doing," she concludes. "That's smart. And who is Richard Brenston?"

"He's Sana's partner. One of them, I mean. He has been dealing with her negotiations outside the prison, and comes and goes every two months."

The information makes Minnie stop to think, her brain processing everything faster than usual, trying to architect something that would give her the answers she needs.

"When is his next visitation?" She asks.

"Next month. Why?"

"I think I have an idea," her smile tells Miyeon that she has a plan, but the fact that they are inside the same room with prisoners overalls, and that they are who they are, makes the American agent uncomfortable and bothered enough, so she controls her curiosity and walks away to return to her task.

It feels awkward.  
  
  


(...)  
  
  


**August 20,** **2020 — Nagoya,** **Japan** ****

The prisoners can only leave the cell on two occasions: for meals and work (recreation outside, under the sky, as a reward for their effort included), which sucks because Minnie misses the sun. Okay, she's not one of those peace-loving hippies who appreciates everything and all the things as if she were high all the time, but being confined like this makes her notice some details of life that are worth living for, like the beef and banana tacos she ate on her last visit to Mexico — shit, just the slightest reminder of the taste of it makes her stomach suffer from ache.

The only food that is offered to them is based on cost cutting and consistency. Sweet potatoes, rice, meat, vegetables. With no salt and with no seasoning. Because that's what the motherfuckers inside there deserve — they are all international criminals, and if they have not already killed innocent people with their bare hands, they had someone else do it for them —, but Nicha is not that person. And being a big food lover doesn't help.

She should have eaten more before she got there. Or that is what she thinks when the lunch lady, who is one of the inmates doing volunteer work to earn some points for good behavior, hands her the tray with her food.

Trying not to make a disgusted face at it, she squeezes the plastic and sits down at one of the empty tables. Most inmates are still in line for lunch. And she forces herself to eat everything because she needs that energy to keep herself in shape, to do her exercises in her cell (which is helping with her mental health) and stuff.

Once she is done, Nicha takes a quick look at her surrounds and finds Cho Miyeon not far from her. She asks herself how in hell she hadn't noticed that before, mainly because Miyeon has five or six inmates at her table, some kind of inside joke going on between them like they're all good friends.

Now, why is Miyeon playing along with Minatozaki Sana's gang?

It is only when the federal agent gets up to give her food tray back to kitchen staff and Sana takes her own hand away from her fork to slap Miyeon's butt and squeeze it like she's some kind of plush, though, that Minnie decides to do something about it, getting up with her nerves on edge and her face fighting not to get red, walking straight to the full table at the end of the cafeteria.

It shouldn't bother her, but it does.

"Yo!" She calls Sana out. The criminal looks at her at the same time Miyeon does, and Miyeon just _knows_ that nothing good is about to come. "Who gave you authorization to touch her like that?"

Sana calmly swallows her food before getting up and smashing the napkin in her hands, "Excuse me?"

"You've heard what I said or do I need to spell it out for you?"

"Seriously, Minnie," Miyeon tries to keep her from getting closer by holding her body and encouraging her to walk away. It sounds like a plea. "Stay out of this."

"She literally squeezed your butt!"

"For once, listen to me and-"

"Who gave me authorization, you said," it's too late, because there is Minatozaki Sana, walking towards Nicha with a sly smile and the head too up on the clouds. She is used to being the queen, to ordering around and having people at her knees, even inside a high security level prison. The confrontation is just _not_ good.

Not for Nicha, not for Miyeon's ongoing plan, and certainly not for Sana's ego.

It happens fast. Sana's clenched fist hits Minnie's face quickly, and Minnie, like the sadist that she is in battle, touches the blood that drips from the cut on her lower lip before forcing a laugh and making her move, punching Sana back, grabbing her shoulder and forcing her stunned face against her knee. The sound of a broken nose is heard.

Not even thirty seconds later and the guards are already by their side, shouting and moving them apart, immobilizing their bodies to handcuff them.

"You fucking bitch!" The criminal screams, fighting the guards to be released from their grip. And she succeeds for a moment, running towards her enemy to make one more move, but break this stupid girl's both arms like new girl deserves it, Sana uses her secret weapon — a switchblade hidden inside her pants — to cut Nicha's skin.

Unlucky her, not only her intentions fail thanks to the agent's effective reflection skills, but her reactive behavior also brings even more guards to her containment.

As for Minnie, she doesn't say something back nor acts violently, she just watches Sana being taken away as she herself relaxes under the tense arms of the guards to follow the contrary way, ignoring the annoying discomfort that comes from the up of her arm because, if compared to what she's been through, that's nothing.

Also, she doesn't look at Miyeon before the guards take her ou of there, but she is sure that she's mad and very disappointed, and those guys in uniform are probably going to put her in solitary, making it impossible for the ex-wives to discuss anything, not that Nicha wants to talk to Miyeon after that, but she's physically hurt and this is an UN prison, which means her first stop is at the nursery.

She still hears Sana's screams when they get there, meaning they also took her to see a doctor for that broken nose of hers (a pride wave makes Nicha smile for a second) and they enter one of the infirmary rooms in a rush.

The doctor, who was writing something peacefully on her desk, gets up in alarm when she sees the bustle inside her work space, and approaches them to check the basic signs of the inmate — after almost two years working there, she's used to all the fighting.

"Oh, the new prisoner," she recognizes. Her hair is light yellow and short, and she has big lips, curious eyes and wears very formal clothes under the medical coat. She swings the little flashlight (why does it look like a pen?) in front of her eyes, then touches Minnie's chin to take a lot at the puffy cut in her lips, ending up making a face. "Wow, that looks bad."

"She was looking for confusion at lunch, Doc," one of the guards say. By his tone, Nicha can already say he has a crush on her. How comical. "She's going right to the solitary after you."

"All right! Then I shall do my job as quick as I can," she grabs the doorknob in a very clear message. "I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Scream if you need help, Doc," the lover one says again and nods for his mates to follow him outside, closing the door after the woman's polite smile.

"A mess, you did?" The Doctor looks at Minnie, her words and eyes mocking her while walking back to her desk. "It's more like, a mess, you _are_."

"Very funny, Lisa," the agent rolls her eyes. "Now get this blood out of my arm."

Lalisa Manoban, an IDLE agent who got her good fame from a mission in which she was sent to a deserted island with the passengers of a flight to Tahiti, the ones that believed to survive the plane crash, at least, to identify and gather information on a human trafficking in Africa leader who was said to be in the flight — an entire array of international traffickers is now locked up thanks to her.

Besides that, she is something like Nicha's best friend, if secret agents even have those. But, yeah. They went to the Academy together, shared the room, went on the first mission as a duo, and Lisa was the maid of honor of her wedding, and then her friendly-shoulder during her divorce, so it says a lot about their relationship.

"It's not even been a month yet, Minnie. You should go easy," Lisa advises, picking up a few things from the shelf and then turning and pointing at the visitor's chair, sitting in front of the prisoner, after Minnie gives in, with her first aid supplies on her lap.

"I needed to do what I did to get Sana's attention. She will be keeping an eye on me from now on and I can do the same with her," of course she wouldn't screw her mission up just out of jealousy. She's not an amateur (thats exactly what she wants people to think of her while she's there, though).

The Doctor cleans the wound, "Do you have something for me?"

"Yes, and you need to pass it on quick," she finally looks up, the hurt lip even more red now. "Richard Brenston, write it down."

Frowning, she doesn't write it because it's risky, but the name gets tattooed in her mind, "Who is he?"

"He's from a mafia gang, Sana's representative outside the gates. My theory is that they're doing business with Wong Zhoumi."

"But that's not your mission, is it?"

"My mission is to find out where the missing girl is, and he's going to lead us all the way to her," Nicha kicks the chair unintentionally when the antibacterial liquid touches her lip, but she doesn't move. "I think they're going to negotiate the custody of Kyunhyun's daughter."

"But why would Sana want the kid?"

"Miyeon said she stole nuclear codes," again, she wasn't supposed to share this information.

God, Miyeon is going to kill her.

"Shit! Miyeon's here?" Lisa has her eyes widen. Even she knows that making them work in the same space isn't something good. They need, like, a country apart or something, because their competitive spirit can sometimes ruin an entire operation or get them into trouble. And none of their bosses could do anything about it because there is a disguise to maintain here, greater purposes and goals to achieve.

"Yeah, I know," Nicha sights. "And if Sana already has the codes, she only needs to get the warheads and boom, global domination."

"I'm still not getting the whole picture."

"Jesus," she takes the cotton from her friend's hand and makes her look at her. "Focus on me! Sana has the codes. Sana wants the bombs. Zhoumi has the Im heiress. The Im heiress has access to all of Kyunhyun's belongings."

"Oh, God," Lisa's expression gets serious. "Wasn't he a diplomat or something like that?"

"He was, and his last accord was with Russia in the name of the USA. He must have the location of the bombs, or even the bombs themselves, which is even worse."

"He did have lots of bunkers around the world," the blonde comments.

"Exactly. And if Sana gets to the bombs, the mission is failed."

"I'll pass the information to Hyuna," she guarantees, finally stepping away from the prisoner with her wounds already taken care of.

"Don't," Nicha gets up, hands still handcuffed to contain her _anger_. "I know exactly who to call to get to Richard. She owes me a favor, a really big one. Just make sure it gets to her, wherever she is."  
  
  


(...)  
  
  


**August 26, 2020** **— Nagoya,** **Japan** ****

It takes Miyeon five days to rethink about what happened and come to a reasonable conclusion, which doesn't make her not one bit less upset, and after her chores in the mechanics room, she gets in the cell door of the solitary to find Nicha Yontararak sitting on the hard floor, her hair damp from the bath she took half an hour ago, throwing a rubber ball (it has stress purposes) against the other wall while her face carries the most bored expression that Miyeon has ever seen.

The IDLE agent doesn't look at her. Actually, she acts like her ex-wife isn't even there.

"You did it on purpose," Miyeon accuses. "You _meant_ to be put on solitary."

No one _means_ to be sent to solitary, but it was the consequence of something that was significant necessary for Minnie's plan, so she accepted it quietly.

"I should have known the NSA wouldn't let me get rid of you even if I wanted to," she comments, still looking at ball that comes and goes from her hand.

If the brunette is there, it means that the NSA is aware of the Sana situation and that all the guards know about Miyeon not being really a criminal, which can be translated to: Minnie cannot let anyone wonder about the veracity of her illegal past, or the American agency will send more efforts to solve the case and get all the credit.

Even without realizing so, Cho stills gives her all she wants to know — that's the problem with the federals, they always focus on one scene instead of paying attention to the entire show.

"You don't want to get rid of me," Miyeon crosses her arms, but the sentence seems to be said more to herself than to Minnie.

"Right now? Yeah, I do. Quite a lot, actually."

"The question, Nicha," she presses.

"You didn't ask me anything."

"Urgh. Now I remember why I divorced you."

"Really? 'Cause I thought it was because of my information theft scheme," Nicha smirks, pride of herself for recycling the girl's phrase from way before.

Miyeon almost kicks the floor, looking definitely angry now, "Did you do it on purpose or not?!"

Minnie holds the ball for a second and sighs heavily. She wished for Miyeon to find that out, yes, but she was kind of hoping that they could skip the talking part. Also, she's sure that the brunette will keep the secret untouched.

"Well, I guess your brain is starting to grow again," she lets out, but the way she admits it doesn't help and Miyeon's gaze becomes... Something between hurt and flaming.

"You know what, I don't even remember why I came here in the first place! You're a rude-ass-self-destructive person, Yontararak! And I hope you stay in here for as long as possible!" She shouts. Then, she turns her back and walks to the door again, ready to leave.

But maybe Minnie has things to be cleared out, too.

"You're fucking with her, aren't you?!"

The scream makes Miyeon stop and look back, "What?"

"Minatozaki Sana. Don't play dumb with me."

She crosses her arms, stubborn as ever, "It's not of your concern."

"Fuck it, Miyeon," Nicha throws the ball away without meaning to take it back and gets up. "You _are_ fucking with her."

"And why is that bothering you so much?! We aren't married anymore!"

"And who's fault is that?!"

_Miyeon asked for the divorce._

"Yours, you big idiot!"

_Nicha gave her all the reasons to go._

And, as much as the anger over the girl for the end of their relationship is still heavy against Minnie's shoulder, the weight of her own fault is as well, not that she will admit it any time soon, being as proud as she is.

"You shouldn't be going this low just to get information," she tries.

"Like you haven't done it before," Miyeon rolls her eyes, knowing that she has consistency in her arguments.

IDLE agents are trained to do everything necessary to succeed, though the decision is left for themselves to make — and they do make it, most of times, just for the taste of the victory and for the run to the top of the agent raking. That's just how things have always been, and how they will continue to be.

"You're not an orbit, it's different!"

"It's my body and I do what I want with it!"

"Yes, but you're don't _want_ to fuck with her, you're just _making_ yourself do it!"

"It got you the name, didn't it?!" Miyeon pushes her away, seeing how their bodies were getting close and how the hatred was burning inside her mind, for many reasons. Her cheeks are red and it's a fact that she will stop to punch a wall or something on her way back to her cell. "You're an idiot."

_Ungrateful_ would be a better word to use, but Minnie would never thank Miyeon for giving herself to someone else to get something. Not because she thinks that it's disgusting, but because _Miyeon_ doing it is just unbearable. It's personal.

"You've said it already," Minnie complains, giving up on the discussion to grab the ball again and go back to her first position on the floor. Her backs will definitely hurt later.

"And you shouldn't have confronted Sana like that. You're her target now," Miyeon adds.

"Good, because she's mine."

**Author's Note:**

> so, guys!!!!! i messed up the order of the stories, i know. 
> 
> 0\. soojin and shuhua (gangsta)  
> 1\. soyeon and yuqi (into you)  
> 2\. minnie and miyeon (telephone)  
> 3\. soojin (mayores)
> 
> BUT, i just kept writing what my criativity allowed me to, so yeah, we're here now. and this is gonna take a bit of time to be complete, cuz i have school and exams and for you (to finish), so please don't give up on me !
> 
> anyways, my twitter is hosieonthejelly and i'm almost always there! <3 see ya!


End file.
